the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian's funeral
Here's how Brian's funeral goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Life of Brian. it cuts back to the Griffin house and the Griffin's pull up and the drive way and they all come out of the car, and they are still very sad Peter: Guys, I'm gonna need a few minutes alone upstairs. I gotta do like a sad yank. all go inside and our heroes soon arrive too, as the legged heroes come out of the trains, tugboats, transformers, aircraft, road vehicles, coaches, brakevan, and hop off the dragons and are still very sad as the Transformers transform into their robot modes Blythe Baxter: I can't believe this. Ruffnut: He's gone. Yona: And this is grave news. Team Griffin/Eeveelution have no leader, and Sylveon can't do it all by herself. Duke Orion: But.... why would someone do this? Sour Sweet: We.... we don't know. Shady Flower: But I wonder how Sylveon's taking this. (turns to Edward) What do you think, Papa? Edward: Sweetie, I think it's for the best we should leave Sylveon alone for a while. Bluma: (to herself, so no one can hear her) Poor Sylveon. Stewie: up the wrecked hokey stuff Stupid street hokey! I wish we never went to that dump! dumps the hokey stuff in a trash can Oh, this is all my fault! I'm the one who had to throw away the damn time machine! he widens his eyes and realizes something Wait a minute! That's it! Duck (Little Bear): What is? Stewie: I've just gotta rebuild the time machine, and I can go back to save Brian! Glaceon: That's genius! Vaporeon: Yeah, go for it, Stu! run back into the house and then Mort stops by the trash can and picks up the hokey stuff Mort: Oh! Happy Birthday, Neil! it cuts to the market place where Stewie meets Yousef Yousef: Stewie! How are you? Stewie: Oh, not well Yousef. I need your help. I have to track down a titanium compositor for a high wattage mainframe I'm gonna construct. Yousef: Titanium compositors? Sorry, there's no way to get those anymore. Stewie: What do you mean? You've gotten them for me before. Yousef: I know. But the one guy who made those drew to the mahamids, so he's not around anymore. He wasn't even doing it on purpose, just absently minded while talking on the phone, but it was more mahamids, so.... you know. Stewie: Oh, that's awful! Okay, Yousef thanks anyway. walks away Oh, dear Rupert. Without those compositors I'll be completely impossible to build a functioning time machine! deeply I guess that means, Brian's really gone for good. it cuts to a funeral for Brian as Jillian, Ricardo, Jasper, Dan, Mort, Cleveland, and Donna have teary eyes as Jasper and Dan cry. As Jillians puts a flower on Brian's burial vault and the camera moves to Lois, Stewie, Meg, Chris, Joe, and Bonnie Lois: Thank you so much for coming, guys. Brian would be very thankful that you're here. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Fall of Brian Griffin Trilogy Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series